


Need help?

by Wefwar



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Building a Crib, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wefwar/pseuds/Wefwar
Summary: Freya has to build a crib for hers and Keelin's soon-to-be-born daughter. She struggles with it and other really don't help.





	Need help?

"Freya, maybe you need some help?" Keelin's voice is definitely too amused for Freya's taste. She shoots her wife a glare.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much," she mutters, gluing her eyes to the instruction in her hands. She is a thousand years old witch. She won't be defeated by a stupid, baby crib, for heaven's sake.

"You sure? Because you've been looking at this guide for about ten minutes now," Keelin is having the time of her life, lying on their comfortable bed with a box of takeout they ordered. The only thing bothering her is her big, eight-months-old baby bump, which makes almost everything painfully hard.

"It's not my fault you were the one to assemble all our furniture. I just don't have the skills because you've taken my chance to learn how to do it."

"I'm sorry, should I feel guilty about it?" Freya flinches at the sound of anger in Keelin's voice. She forgot her wife is much more irritable because of the pregnancy.

"No, of course not," she says quickly, flashing an apologetic smile toward Keelin, who returns it in a heartbeat.

"That's what I thought." Freya mentally high fives herself for avoiding a disaster. "So do you know how to assemble it, or do I have to help?"

"It's not that hard. I've already figured it out." she lies smoothly, not even knowing where to start building the crib. She could ask one of her brothers for help but they would never let it go. So she has to do it herself.

"Well, you technically have whole three weeks to put it together, so don't feel rushed."

"Very funny," she spats, tilting her head to her right, hoping that the instruction will make more sense from this angle. It doesn't.

"Maybe you should start from the bottom," offers Keelin, pointing toward a big piece lying in the far corner of the room. Freya nods her head and gets up swiftly.  
  
"That's exactly what I was about to do," she mutters, picking up the plank and turning it in her hands.

"You have to attach the wheels to the small holes in the corners," Freya glares at her wife, clenching her jaw. "Okay, I'm quiet from now on."

"That would be great."

***

"Dear sister, do you need any help?" Freya rubs her tired eyes and fixes her gaze on Elijah, who is standing in her and Keelin's room's door, leaning against its frame. He looks unimpressed, studying the parts of the crib, scattered on the floor around his sister.

"No," she growls, throwing away the screwdriver she is holding in her hand. She flinches as it lands on the ground with a loud thud.

"Are you sure? Because you've been assembling it for like... two hours now. Without a break," Freya knows that Keelin is worried but she is really, really irritated, hungry and has her fingers covered in bruises because of her lack of skill in using a hammer. She doesn't want to hear how pathetic she is in what she's doing.

"Yes, I'm sure. Maybe you are hungry? My brother will gladly escort you to the kitchen and prepare something for you," she looks at Elijah, who nods his head and walks to the pregnant woman, helping her up.

"Okay, just let someone know if you need help," orders her Keelin as she lets Elijah pull her up.

"Marcel and Rebekah are currently available, I'm sure they'd love to give you a hand." adds the vampire and then, Freya is all alone, with a whole crib to build.

***

"Freya, maybe you want to eat something?" she groans, tearing her eyes away from the half-build crib and looking up at Hayley. She has a plate in her hands and a gentle smile on her face.

"No, thank you," she says quickly, turning her attention back to the nail she is holding in her hand.

"You haven't eaten anything yet. You have to be hungry."

"I'm not." she hears Hayley sigh in surrender.

"I'll leave it here if you changed your mind." she puts the plate on one of the dressers. "Maybe some help then? I have a pretty big experience in..."

"Thanks, but I'm perfectly fine on my own," interrupts her Freya, too tired to even care that she can hurt Hayley's feelings. The brunette shrugs and sends her way a reassuring smile.

"Okay then. Good luck."

***

"Freya..."

"No, Kol. I'm not hungry and I don't need any help."

"I was just wondering whether you've seen Davina." she frowns, looking at her younger brother in disbelief. He has a tray of food in his arms and his wife is beside him, currently rolling her eyes. "Ha, I knew you would look at me after I said that."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she hisses through her gritted teeth, gripping the hammer in her hand tighter.

"I brought you some food and something to drink. You've been here for six hours and you haven't even touched what Hayley brought you." he nods toward the cold food, still lying on the dresses, right where the hybrid had left it.

"And you thought that if _you_ were the one bringing something, it would be better?" Kol shrugs, flashing her an innocent smile.

"It's obvious. I'm your favorite."

"Get out."

***

"No, Klaus, I'm not hungry, I'm not thirsty, I don't need help and I haven't seen Davina." she recites, not even bothering to look at her brother. She hears him chuckling quietly.

"I see that many bothered you."

"Don't act like you're different."

"Oh, I most certainly am. But we're not here to talk about how unique I am." he approaches her, kneeling on the ground next to the almost finished crib. "You know we have Hope's old bassinet, right?"

"I'm aware."

"Then why won't you just bring it here?" she looks up at him, her eyes bloodshot and her forehead wrinkled. "Okay, forget I asked. Anyway, I'm here to offer you my invaluable help."

"As I said, I don't need it."

"Really? Because you've been building this small, harmless crib for ten hours now."

"I'm almost done."

"With yourself?"

"With the crib!" she growls, throwing the screwdriver with her magic. Klaus catches it inches from his face and laughs.

"I'll leave you to it, then."

***

"Baby, it's midnight, come to bed, please."

"It's almost finished, I just have one thing to screw on and it'll be done," she mutters, pinching the bridge of her nose. She can do it.

"You can barely keep your eyes open," notices Keelin, struggling to pull the covers up her body. In split second, Freya gets up and leans over her, tucking her in with one, swift move. She tries to turn back to the crib when Keelin grabs her wrists and yanks her down, forcing her to lay down. "The crib won't go anyway and you spent the last thirteen hours building it. You deserve some rest."

"But..." she tries to argue when a loud, creaking noise interrupts her. She and Keelin turn in its direction, just to see the last thirteen hours of Freya's life falling apart. The crib, not being able to hold its own weight, stumbles down with a crash, bringing tears to Freya's eyes and a victorious smile to Keelin's lips. She quickly hides it and kisses her wife's cheek.

"At least you tried, right?"

"I think we need Hope's old crib."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for all the comments and kudos. I'm thinking about continuing "Don't you dare leave me!". Should I?


End file.
